


Three Days of Relaxation (and sex)

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Curtain Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to take a nice little break at a Bed and Breakfast in Vermont. It's nice vacation...a really nice vacation.</p><p>Done for the prompt:  could you please write for me Dean & Sam take a little vacation- nothing too special, just a step out of their hunter lives. Maybe stay a little bed and breakfast, go to movies, hold hands, look and act like a regular couple and everywhere they go. And you know have totally hot couple sex that maybe the couple in the room next door might over hear. -stripperlecki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days of Relaxation (and sex)

**Author's Note:**

> This go really out of hand but it's got cuteness and smut so enjoy!

**Day 1- “It’s a surprise, Sammy.”**

They’ve been driving for over six hours and Sam’s suggested they pull over about nine times. Dean’s rebuffed all his attempts and they’ve only stopped for gas, water, and to go to the bathroom. It doesn’t help that Sam has no idea where they’re going. They just left Idaho a day ago after taking on a skin walker. They were supposed to go straight back to Lebanon but Sam woke up from one of his naps to find that Dean had completely changed their course.

So now he’s sitting in the passenger seat, six hours into driving, and completely in the dark about where they’re heading. Sam knows the interconnecting freeways of America like the back of his hand, so he knows they’re heading toward Vermont. Why, though? He can’t guess. And Dean’s absolutely no help.

“Where are we going, Dean?” Sam tries again, trying to make his voice as exasperated and exhausted as possible to try and gain some sympathy points. But Dean’s unapologetic. He just smiles, winks and says (for the hundredth time):

“It’s a surprise, Sammy.”

In their eighth hour of driving, Sam has just about had it. He’s considering telling Dean to pull over, demanding that he do so. But as he’s considering it, they finally pull up to what Sam assumes to be their destination.

“A bed and breakfast. Dean?” Sam asks, bewildered. “Is there a case here?

“No Sammy,” Dean answers. “I told you it was a surprise. Just thought we could use a bit of break after everything that’s been goin’ on.”

“A break?” Sam parrots, the words foreign on his tongue. Dean almost never wants to take breaks. Then again, maybe Sam shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“What is this about, Dean?” Sam asks, even as he starts to get out of the car and pulls his bags from the back. Dean follows him.

“It’s just...” Dean trails off, seeming to contemplate his words. “Things have finally settled down, Sam. We’re back to taking cases and hunting things around the country and, ya know, I like it. But since we’re no longer the deciding factor in any war, apocalypse, or otherwise, I thought it’d be nice to take a break.”

It’s a surprisingly rational reason, all things considered. And Sam gets it, he does. He’s just surprised. Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise so maybe he doesn’t really have much room to complain.

“Okay, Dean,” Sam agrees easily, “but do you really want to spend a break here? At a bed and breakfast?”

Dean’s cheeks get a little pink, but he nods and smiles.

“Yeah, Sammy, I do.”

 

**Day 2- “I just don’t wanna hide here, Sammy.”**

The place is nice, with good accommodations. Sam feels like he’s been spoiled by the bunker but he likes the place well enough and he really likes being here with Dean. His brother is in rare form, running around from activity to activity, ordering room services and rubbing Sam’s feet after they take a hike in one of the hills by the bed and breakfast.

And the PDA is off the charts.

Sam’s never really needed public displays of affection, one way or the other. But he can’t deny that it’s nice to not have girls trying to hit on Dean when they’re out together. Dean’s usually much more insistent about them keeping their distance. But, here, he holds Sam’s hand freely and kisses him on the cheek and it’s so out of character that Sam has to ask about it.

“I just don’t wanna hide here, Sammy,” Dean admits, as he rubs his thumb over the top of Sam’s hand. They’re walking in town, where they came for the day to shop and eat and relax. They’re holding hands as they go and, for some reason, it makes Sam feel invincible. “Hell, the only reason I don’t do shit like this all the time is ‘cause I gotta protect you, man.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, cocking his head. How is Dean showing him affection going to put him any danger?

“Well, I don’t know if it’s escaped your notice, but most places we go to aren’t like this. And those other places we go, down south, they’re not as okay with,” he gestures between the two of them with the hand that isn’t holding Sam’s, “this. And some people think that being ‘gay’ is the same as being weak and I don’t want anyone to get the jump on you just ‘cause I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

Sam can’t help but smile. The thing that everyone always underestimates in Dean is how smart he is. He thinks things through. He doesn’t just run into things, halfcocked. Not all the time, anyways. So Sam isn’t holy surprised that Dean’s thought about this a lot. Dean, despite his jokes, thinks a lot, especially when it comes to protecting family. If it has any potential to put the people he cares about in danger, then he’ll think it through thoroughly.

“We could probably take any trouble that came our way,” Sam points out, even though he’s not really arguing.

“Probably,” Dean agrees, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and pulling Sam to him. “But why take any chances? Remember what dad used to say?”

“’Don’t start trouble with civvies if it can be avoided,’” Sam recites. Dean nods in affirmation.

“They’re not worth our time, Sammy.” Dean says, “But here, it doesn’t matter. People are okay with this, and I don’t wanna hide here.”

Sam nods, unable to wipe the small grin off his face. He leans down a little to capture Dean’s lips in a kiss and they stand there like that for a minute, even as cars drive by and people walk around them. He pulls away, lips still quirked up at the corners.

They begin walking again, never letting go of each other’s hands as they stroll.

 

**Day 3- “I think we can beat ‘em, Sammy.”**

It’s the night of their third and last day. Sam’s enjoyed himself but he’s glad to be going back to Kansas. He’s lying on the bed, reading a book that he pulled from his duffel. Dean’s in their kitchenette, putting together dinner. It’s been a relatively quiet day and Sam’s happy to relax and eat dinner and leave in the morning. But, just as Dean’s plating their dinner, they hear a loud thump from the room next to theirs.

Sam looks at the wall, the one their headboard is flush with, and there’s another loud thump and then a, very female, moan. Sam’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks over at Dean. Dean’s got this look on his face, this manic look that screams, “I use guns and knives to disguise the fact that I’m actually a twelve year old.” Another moan comes through, muffled by the wall. Dean grins and looks at Sam.

“Can you, at least, _try_ and exercise some maturity?” Sam asks, feigning exasperation. Truth is, he’s not much better and every time he hears the woman on the other side of the wall make a noise, his skin gets a little hot and he feels kind of dirty.

“Aw, c’mon, Sammy,” Dean says, walking away from the kitchenette and kneeling on the end of the bed at Sam’s feet, “you mean to tell me that listenin’ to that doesn’t get you kinda hot?”

Sam wants to deny it but Dean’s knee-crawling forward, and Sam opens his legs to accommodate him without thinking. Dean picks up Sam’s legs and wraps them around his hips. Sam shivers.

“W-what about dinner?” Sam asks, breaths coming shorter and shorter.

“We’ve got a microwave.”

Sam is powerless and he lets Dean push him back up to the headboard. And he’s pretty much given in when Dean’s lips find his and it’s not just a kiss, but a fucking clash of tongues and teeth. Dean kisses Sam like he wants to devour him and Sam loves every second of it. On the other side of the wall, there’s another thump and a moan.

“Sound like foreplay, doesn’t it Sammy?” Dean asks roughly, pulling his lips away from Sam’s and planting them by his little brother’s ear. The feel of Dean’s breath ghosting hotly over his earlobe drives Sam crazy. And the words his brother says are pure sin. “Whattaya think he’s doin’ to her Sammy? Hmm? Think he’s eatin her pussy? Gettin’ his face all wet?”

It’s ten kinds of fucked up but Sam just gets more turned on by the words. There’s another female moan from the other room, but this time it’s accompanied by a male grunt.

“They’re pretty loud, aren’t they, Sam?” Dean asks, hands starting to slowly peel Sam’s clothes off. “Maybe we should complain, huh?”

Sam shakes. The teasing, sexy roughness of Dean’s voice is a weakness he didn’t know he had. But here he is, falling apart from his brother’s words alone.

“Or maybe,” Dean continues once he’s got Sam naked, “we can just be louder. Whattaya think, little brother?”

Sam just moans because he’s really incapable of anything else as he watches Dean begin to strip. Dean makes quick work of his clothes and he’s hovering over Sam in no time, completely nude.

“Ah, you can do better than that, can’t you? I know you can. C’mon, I think we can beat ‘em, Sammy.”

And then Dean is kissing his way down Sam’s torso. Sam is lost to the feeling of his brother’s lips on his skin. Dean takes his sweet time, sucking hickeys into Sam’s chest, licking at his nipples. He traces patterns with his tongue over Sam’s stomach and abs and the younger man is left gasping and writhing. Dean takes a long time on Sam’s hip bones, nipping at the skin and licking it. He teases Sam mercilessly, his lips going everywhere but where Sam wants it most.

“Mmm, not gonna touch your cock, baby brother,” Dean says, seeming to come to the decision suddenly. “You’re so pretty when you come untouched and I wanna make you scream.”

Sam wants to protest, to complain but he won’t. Truth is, Sam loves coming untouched and he loves when Dean plays his body like this. So he keeps his mouth shut, only letting out a long groan to communicate the fact that he understands and is willing.

Keeping to his word, Dean bypasses Sam’s cock altogether and begins sucking hickeys into his inner-thighs. Sam opens his legs wider to give Dean better access. The first touch of his lips near Sam’s asshole has the younger hunter whimpering. But Dean’s good at teasing, keeping his mouth just shy of touching Sam’s hole.

“What you want, Sam?” Dean asks. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you, Dean,” Sam moans.

“Gotta be more specific than that, Sammy.”

“Fuck!” Sam struggles with the words for a second. “I want you to eat my ass, Dean. Please, fuck, please.”

Sam doesn’t mean to beg but, Jesus, Dean gets him so worked up so fast. And then, suddenly, Dean’s tongue is in his asshole and his hips nearly fly off the bed.

“Oh fuck!” Sam hollers. And he couldn’t control the noises coming out of his mouth if he wanted to. Dean eats him out like it’s his only prerogative in life, tongue twisting and turning just right, so that Sam’s a moaning, whining mess.

From the other side of the wall, they here a thump and a moan. But the thumping doesn’t stop and picks up a slow, steady rhythm. _Thump…thump…thump_. For some reason, it makes it all even hotter and Sam whines.

“Sounds like we gotta bit of catching up to, huh, Sammy?” Dean asks as he pulls away and crawls back up Sam’s body. Sam groans at the absence of a tongue in his ass but is quickly hushed by Dean’s lips. Dean reaches for some lube out of the bedside table. He must’ve put it there when they got here. Sam doesn’t really care, he just wants Dean inside of him.

From the other side of the wall, the thumping gets faster and the woman’s moans gets louder. Sam pants, chest heaving.

“Gonna make quick work of this, Sammy,” Dean grunts as he lubes up his finger and slips into Sam’s hole. “Wanna fuck you.”

Dean makes as quick work of it as he can. He draws out every moan and every hiss from Sam as he uses his fingers to stretch him open. Sam practically sobs in relief when Dean’s three fingers are replaced with the head of his cock.

The thumping on the other side of the wall increases and the woman is shouting at this point. Sam’s whole body flushes hot. When Dean bottoms out inside of him, he cries out. Dean doesn’t hesitate. Of course, he doesn’t. In Dean’s head, this is a competition and, when it comes to competitions, Dean won’t stop until he’s won.

He drills into Sam impossibly fast, hips jackhammering in out. He shifts, just the slightest bit, and hits Sam’s prostate straight on. Sam’s a mess, moaning and crying out and begging for more. He doesn’t even realize how loud he’s being. The headboard is all but crashing against the wall, slamming into it so hard, it puts a little dent in the drywall.

“Ah, god fuck! Dean!” Sam’s cries are high pitched and loud. Their skin slaps together and Sam grabs uselessly at the sheets as Dean pounds into him.

Dean grunts, and groans, as his fingers leave bruising marks on Sam’s hips. Their fucking is animalistic and they’re loud. They’re so loud, that Sam actually forgets there’s another couple on the other side of the wall. He forgets about everything except the feeling of Dean’s dick pummeling his insides.

“Gonna come on my cock, aren’t ya Sammy?” Dean asks, voice thick with lust and exertion.

Sam is. His whole body is alight with sensation and Dean’s unstoppable. He can’t control it when his toes begin to curl and his legs lock up so hard that it’s painful. He pulls the sheets to himself as pleasure rockets through him.

“Oh fuck,” Sam gasps and then he’s screaming out his orgasm, body jerking as come spurts from his cock, hitting his chest and chin and completely ruining him. He fucks down onto Dean’s cock as he rides out his orgasm, little pleas leaving his mouth as Dean works himself to orgasm.

“Oh god, Sammy,” Dean grunts and then, with a loud moan, he’s spilling into Sam. He falls forward, covering Sam’s body with his. The younger hunter grunts but doesn’t move.

On the other side of the wall, there’s a slap on the wall and a muffled male voice says,

“You win.”

Dean and Sam look at each other and then burst into laughter. Sam laughs so hard he tears up and he has to give a cursory smack to the wall in response so that the guy knows they appreciate it.

“Told ya we could beat ‘em, Sammy,” Dean says smugly. Sam hums in agreement.

“Thanks for all this Dean,” Sam says seriously, gesturing around at the room. “I’ve had a really good time.”

“Me too, Sammy. Now go get in the shower while I heat up dinner. I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at fucktoysam.tumblr.com to request your own prompts


End file.
